Seven Days A Week
by liisous
Summary: "You're always saving me." Elena whispers. "I'll always save you." Damon whispers back, "Seven days a week."


I'm back with a new one-shot story. **Completely out of character and plot line! **This idea came to me after watching a tv show about addicts, and people who can't take care of themselves. It wouldn't leave my mind so I just had to write it.

**Warning: Contains strong language and alcohol.**

Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.

* * *

The first time Damon finds her, she is at the bar in Georgia.

Completely wasted, she's dancing on the billiard table, surrounded by men, supporting her unbalanced body.

Furious and deeply worried, Damon walks over and swings her over his shoulder. "Party's over."

Elena giggles a little, her head bobbing from side to side. Quickly, realising she's being guided outside, she starts kicking and trashing. "What are you doing? Let me go." She punch him in the back repeatedly, "Let go of me, Damon!"

As he puts her down and keep her prisoned between himself and his car, he asks, "What the hell do you think you're doing, Elena?" His eyes are furious but there's a hint of relief in them.

"Get in the car." Damon orders when she doesn't answer.

"You can't tell me what to do." Elena slurs, "I'm not done having fun yet."

"Yes, you are. Get in the car. Now!" His tone is full of anger, snapping Elena out of her drunken state for a second to realise he's serious. There's no idea to run, or try and talk him into partying with her. Out of options left, she climbs into the car.

She's fallen asleep with her head against the window before they have left the parking lot.

* * *

The second time Damon finds her, she is at Caroline's.

The three girls were having a sleepover. An alcohol-free sleepover. At first.

"I couldn't really deny her, Damon, not after everything she's been through. How would I know she had turned into some rock hard party girl over the summer?" Caroline defends herself.

Elena was practically passed out on the couch, the back of her hand pressed to her mouth.

"I'll take her home." He says, picking her up and carries her to his car.

"I love you," she says when Damon gently help her into the passanger seat. Damon dismiss her comment, though it tugs a little deeper into his heart than he prefers. Sighing, he gets in the drivers seat.

Carrying Elena up the stairs to her bedroom, Damon question why he always drop everything to find her. He knows the answer, they both do. Neither of them mentions it though, that's all.

Laying her down on her bed, it's time for him to go. It would be inappropriate to go any further now, especially due to the state she is in.

"Stay with me," Elena mumbles.

And as tempting as it is, Damon kisses her on the forehead and say, "I'll see you tomorrow," before walking outside. He hear her snore lightly before he's even reached the front door.

* * *

The third time Damon finds her, she is at the Grill.

He had recieved a very worried call from Matt, saying he needed to come pick her up because she definitely wasn't feeling well.

Damon got there within seconds.

He realised she was much worse this time than before when she no longer responded when spoken to and she was too weak to hold herself up.

"How much has she been drinking?" Silence. "What kind of bartender serves this much alcohol to an 18 year old?" He yells, slamming some glasses to the floor.

"Elena, honey, can you hear me?" Damon push the hair out of her face, "I need you to focus your eyes on me. Can you do that?" he asks calmly. His insides are turning inside out with worry. It's uncomfortable. How ironic isn't it that a 160 something year old vampire is freaking out because of a human girl.

But this isn't just any human girl, this is Elena.

"She's not responding." Damon says. He knows he should take her to the hospital, but he decide to take her home with him instead. Some fresh air, an aspirin and some water will probably do her good.

Allowing Elena to sleep in his bed, he sits awake for the whole night watching her, making sure she is okay.

Neither of them mention the night before when she wake up the next day. With the worst hangover she has ever had.

* * *

The fourth time Damon finds her, she's walking down the street in town.

"If you wanna be my lover, you've gotta get with my friends." Damon rolled his eyes at the sight of Elena singing Spice Girls. He also rolled his eyes at the fact that she's drunk, again.

Spinning around, Elena almost loose her balance. The bag she had in her hands with the vodka bottle fell to the ground and smashed into a thousand pieces at her feet.

"Woups." She slurs. She pout her lips then, realising she's out of alcohol.

"If you wanna be my lover, you've gotta get with my friends." Elena sings again, leaving Damon with no choice but to laugh. This is just too fucking hilarious.

"Hello there, boozy." Damon purrs behind her.

A little to fast, Elena spins around, trying to focus her eyes on him. "What do you want?" She snaps.

"I'm here to save the town from that not so beautiful singing of yours." Damon smirks. Elena pout her lips at him as a frown sculpture her forehead.

"Don't frown, Elena. It's not attractive." Damon tease. She turns around and start walking away from him. Walking faster and faster, her mind start spinning. _How much have I had to drink? _She ask herelf. _Too much, _her mind yells back at her. She's swaying from one side of the sidewalk to the other.

"Wopsy Daisy." Damon scoop her up in his arms, "Let's get you home, shall we?"

"Hmm.." Leaning against his chest, she pass out within seconds.

* * *

The fifth time Damon finds her, she's at the Boarding House.

She's running around the house in nothing but panties and one of _his _black button up shirts. Of course, the bottle of Bourbon does not go un-noticed in her hands. Maybe he at least should be happy she's here, and not outside somewhere, getting in trouble.

Damon stands leaning against the wall, watching her closely as she's dancing around the room. Her chocolate brown hair sway from side to side and her hips sway with it. This is the most carefree Damon has seen Elena since the accident.

Spinning around, Elena lock her eyes with Damon's.

Shit.

Her cheeks turn red and she suddenly feel very sober. She's nervously tugging at the bottom of the shirt, hoping it could cover a little more of her ass than it really does. How long has he been there?

Swinging the bottle back, the liquid burns her throat. It's a nice, warming feeling, making her a little more confident with each drop.

"Stealing both my clothes and my alcohol, are you?"

Elena flush, "I didn't think you would care."

"Did you now? Lucky you, or lucky me, you look much better in that shirt than I do." Damon winks, his eyes shifting a shade darker. Elena find herself chugging another mouthful of Bourbon, when did she become so nervous around Damon? It's just _Damon.._

"Care to share?" Damon ask.

"Wh-what?"

"The alcohol."

"Oh." She give him the bottle, watching him slowly put it to his lips and tip his head backwards. His eyes never leaving hers. It look so.. sexual.

Join me?" Elena suddenly hear herself say. _Woah, where did that come from?_

Damon smirks and walks over to change the music. As Enjoy the Silence by Anberlin is screaming through the speakers, he take another huge swing of Bourbon before he starts dancing as well. As the night ends and dawn slowly approach, both of them sit on the couch, watching the sunrise slowly appear over the trees. Damon looks at Elena and smiles, knowing very well this is definitely the most carefree she has been since the accident. And he's happy to have been a part of it.

* * *

The sixth time Damon finds her, she's sitting in her kitchen.

She'd called him in a hurry, crying, saying she needed him.

Walking through the front door, Damon could hear the soft music coming from the living room. Depressing, heartwrenching music.

Elena sits by the kitchen counter, a big glass of wine standing in front of her. Next to it is a bottle with pills in it.

Damon's eyes widens. "Elena," he whispers and she starts sobbing. He takes a step towards her and hold out his arms, inviting her. She bolts across the kitchen room and slam herself into him. Her tears wet his throat and she's clutching his shirt so hard. Almost desperate. "Sch.. it's okay Elena, it's okay."

"It hurts, Damon." She sobs, "It hurts so much. I don't know what to do." _Sob. _"It's too much. It's.." S_ob._

Wrapping her legs around his waste, Damon carries her to the couch. Gently, he sit down with her in his lap. "I'm here, Elena." He doesn't know what to say. She's so broken, so damaged.

"Please don't leave me." S_ob. _"Promise me."

Her big, chocolate brown eyes stare directly into his. She's so scared, terrified even. "I promise." Damon whispers, and Elena nuzzle his neck. Her beathing slowly slows down and Damon shift on the couch so they are lying beside eachother.

"I don't know what I'd do without you." Elena says, drifting off. She's still clutching his shirt desperately.

* * *

The seventh time Damon find her, she is at the cemetary.

She's sitting in front of her parents grave stones, crying. The almost empty bottle of Bourbon between her legs doesn't go missing in his eyes.

He calls her name. No response.

He sits down beside her and says nothing more.

After a few minutes of silence, she says, "It's all my fault. If I hadn't gone to that party.." She's sobbing now, her lips are trembling.

He holds her. Nothing he say will make her feel any better. Nothing he say will change anything. So he simply holds her.

She's telling him stories then, of their family trips. How Jeremy and her father would go fishing and make fires while Elena and her mother would cook dinner and make desserts. She's telling him of their adventures in the woods and the zoo. Damon smile at her stories, wishing he could have memories like that.

As the night turns into dawn and the alcohol is slowly leaving her system, Damon decides it's time to go home. He let her borrow his jacket before carrying her home. This time when she ask him to stay with her, he doesn't leave. He lay down beside her and watch as she's drifting off.

"You're always saving me." Elena whispers.

"I'll always save you." Damon whispers back, "Seven days a week."

* * *

**Thoughts?** _Be kind & review :) _


End file.
